Insomnio
by Romy Brujita
Summary: Ella no podía dormir por los ronquidos de él. Fue a despertarlo y todo dio un giro inesperado. Lemmon. No es TAN largo como parece. ¡Ojala les guste!  D


**¡Hola a todos! Ha pasado mucho tiempo… al menos para mí…**

**Puede que no lo sepan pero… estuve una semana sobreviviendo sin tecnología en las cataratas de Iguazú, Misiones… sólo tenía mi celular y todo iba bien… hasta que me quedé sin crédito T-T**

**¡Fue lo peor! Pero bueno… dejando de lado eso… esto se me ocurrió mientras me deprimía luego de una pelea con mi hermano (sin comentarios) y hoy me digné a escribirlo…**

**Bueno… sin más… los dejo para que lean…**

**¡Ojala les guste!**

**INSOMNIO**

**P.D.V Maka**

_JAAAAAAAAAAAA, FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_

_JAAAAAAAAAAAA, FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_

_JAAAAAAAAAAAA, FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_

Di la quinta vuelta en mi cama…

Ya me estaba cansando de esto. ¡Era la tercera vez en esta semana que no podía dormir por culpa de los ronquidos de Soul!

Suspiré… mejor me tranquilizo y escucho un poco de música en mi Ipod…

Inhala…

Exhala…

Veamos… ¿qué puedo oír? ¡Oh, genial! La batería está muerta…

_JAAAAAAAAAAAA, FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_

¡Suficiente!

Me levanté de mi cómoda cama y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de Soul. Abrí la puerta despacio y asomé mi cabeza. Ahí estaba. Durmiendo cómodo con la boca abierta a más no poder y llevaba puesto sólo su boxer y una pequeña sábana encima cubriéndolo a éste. Se podía apreciar su buen estado físico, junto con la cicatriz de nuestra primera batalla contra Chrona, que ahora lo hacía ver extremadamente _sexy_. Me sonrojé ante tal pensamiento. Ya era bastante duro convivir con mi apuesto y sexy compañero de departamento, pero verlo de esa manera tan… _provocativa_, me hacía poner la piel de gallina.

Alejé esos pensamientos de mi mente y me dispuse a retomar mi tarea. Me acerqué lentamente a él y con delicadeza sacudí un poco su hombro.

-Soul… Oye, Soul… -no hubo respuesta entendible, ya que emitió uno que otro sonido pero no logré entenderlos. –Soul, despierta… -volví a sacudir su hombro pero esta vez con más fuerza. _Mala idea…_

De un rápido y ágil movimiento, Soul me estampó contra la cama y se posicionó sobre mi cuerpo. ¡Oh, grandioso! Lo único que me faltaba, Soul semidesnudo sobre mí y yo sólo con mi camisolín de verano, el cual debo confesar es casi transparente y demasiado _lujurioso, _comentario de Soul. ¿La razón por la que llevo esto? Simple. Blair me lo obsequió para mi último cumpleaños y, según ella, ya no debía usar pijamas tan holgados teniendo 16 años, además de que hacía demasiado calor como para llevarlos.

Los labios de Soul sobre mi cuello hicieron que recordara en qué situación me encontraba. Inútilmente traté de alejarlo de mí pero sólo logré hacer que me tomara más fuerte por la cintura.

-S-Soul… Oye, Soul despierta… -esta vez, sí hubo respuesta, pero no la que yo esperaba. Un sonoro, profundo y largo gruñido, al parecer, de _excitación. _No me había percatado, pero sin quererlo rocé accidentalmente cierta parte de su cuerpo. **(N/A: Supongo que no es necesario aclarar qué parte U/U)** Traté de apartarlo de mí una vez más, pero de nuevo fue inútil. Por eso traté de escabullirme de sus brazos, cosa que estaba funcionando.

-Quédate quieta… -me ordenó Soul con un tono algo molesto. -¿No ves que estoy disfrutando de esto?

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Estuviste despierto todo el tiempo? –le pregunté MUY enfadada.

-No… desperté cuando sentí que alguien entraba sin permiso en mi habitación. –me respondió. –Por cierto, ¿qué no conoces la privacidad de uno cuando duerme?

Aún cuando estuviéramos a oscuras, pude notar su mirada carmesí junto a su sonrisa cuando se apartó un poco.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué no respondiste cuando te hablé? –le pregunté. Rió un poco, lo que hizo que me confundiera.

-Es que quería ver si llevabas puesto tu sostén, y veo que no me equivoqué. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso es demasiado incómodo como para dormir con él?

Mi cara no pudo ponerse más roja. -¡¿QUÉ? ¡Eres un…!

Pero no pude continuar. La boca de Soul me lo impidió. La forma en que me besaba era feroz, apasionada y, al mismo tiempo, con un cariño descomunal. Lo hacía con un… "hambre" indescriptible. Yo, por mi parte, estaba inmóvil, estupefacta. Aún no podía procesar la información que mi cerebro recibía. Soul, besándome, acariciándome… ¡Un momento!

-¡S-Soul! Espera… no podemos hacer esto…

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué no? –me preguntó enfadado.

-Porque tú no me amas… -respondí con una verdadera tristeza en mi tono de voz. Era cierto. Ya no lo negaba. Soul no me ama, ni me amará jamás. –Sólo quieres satisfacer tus deseos carnales conmigo, ¿cierto? –No podía mirarlo, me duele demasiado como para hacerlo.

-¡¿Pero qué idioteces dices? ¡Claro que te amo! Siempre lo he hecho. Ahora… si me disculpas, voy a continuar con mi labor.

Esto era el colmo. No sólo se me declaraba de la forma más vulgar, idiota y arrogante, ¡sino que también quería continuar sin conocer mi respuesta!

-¡Espera! –detuve sus manos, las cuales comenzaban a bajar mi camisolín. -¿Cómo sabes que yo quiero continuar? Puedo no amarte, ¿sabes? -De nuevo esa risa arrogante tan propia de mi compañero.

-Por supuesto que me amas. Lo he sabido desde siempre. La forma en que me miras, cómo siempre complaces la mayoría de mis caprichos por más que éstos sean de lo más estúpidos, el cómo tartamudeas siempre que estoy cerca de ti, etcétera, etcétera. –Me dijo lo más normal posible. –Mira, podemos pasar toda la noche hablando de cómo noté tu amor por mí, –gruñí de rabia ante eso, ¿me estaba tomando el pelo? –pero la verdad es que –se acercó a mi oído -te mueres por estar conmigo,_ al igual que yo muero por estar dentro tuyo. _–susurró lo más sensual posible, que hizo estremecer mi alma.

Iba a reprocharle su último comentario, pero nuevamente sus labios me lo impidieron. Esta vez el beso se intensificó e introdujo su lengua en mi boca. Me sentía demasiado cohibida por sus movimientos. Pude sentir cómo retiraba mi camisolín hasta que éste fue a parar a algún lado de la habitación. Sus manos se movían con tal maestría por mi cuerpo que no pude evitar tener algo de culpa por la poca participación que tenía yo. Razón por la cual, comencé a acariciar sus músculos.

Oí como Soul gruñía de placer ante mis caricias. –Eso se siente tan bien… -comentó. –Déjame devolverte el favor. –Y comenzó a besar mis senos. Esto era genial. Realmente se sentía bien sentir la boca de Soul brindándome tanto cariño y placer. Mientras su boca besaba, perdón, corrijo, _devoraba _mi pecho izquierdo, su mano libre le otorgaba atención al otro.

Lentamente fui deslizando mi mano hasta su boxer, la introduje en éste y tomé su miembro en mis manos.

-Oh… Maka… eres muy cruel, ¿sabes? Me estoy esforzando por controlarme y tú sólo me lo haces más difícil –me dijo con verdadera lujuria en su voz ronca de pasión.

-Lo siento, pero… -yo también podía jugar sucio si me lo proponía –Tal vez no quiera que te controles… -dije lo más pícara y sensual posible.

-De acuerdo… si así lo quieres, –posicionó sus manos en mi braga restante –juguemos sucio –y de un movimiento la retiró de su lugar. Luego, se ubicó frente a mi entrada vaginal, y con su lengua empezó a penetrarme.

-Ahh… S-Soul… eso… no es justo… -dije tratando de mantener la cordura, pero me era imposible con este chico brindándome tal placer.

-No es mi culpa…-dijo entre jadeos, al igual que yo. Parece que en verdad le estaba costando mantener el control y la excitación no ayudaba mucho que digamos. –Tú fuiste la que quiso esto. –Luego, introdujo uno de sus dedos. Más tarde, introdujo otro. Arqueé mi espalda. Había llegado a mi primer orgasmo. –El primero de muchos de esta noche. –dijo mi _mejor amigo_ como si hubiera leído mi mente. Después, comenzó a saborear los jugos que estaba expulsando. –Mmm... delicioso… eres realmente _muy dulce_, Maka… -Me sonrojé por su comentario, esto era demasiado bochornoso.

Mi mente regresó a la realidad cuando sentí al _amiguito_ de Soul rozar mi vagina. Gemí el nombre de mi amado ante eso. Lo quería dentro de mí una vez por todas. Me apené ante ese pensamiento. _'Después de todo, Soul tenía razón. Sí lo quiero dentro de mí… y mucho…'_

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso descubriste algo vergonzoso sobre ti? –me dijo el muy arrogante. Fruncí el seño e iba a contraatacar pero un dolor punzante me lo impidió. Era muy doloroso. Pude sentir cómo mis lágrimas se amontonaban en mis ojos, por lo que los cerré fuertemente y apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro derecho de Soul, mientras me abrazaba a él. No me gusta que las personas me vean llorar, y mucho menos Soul. Me hace sentir… débil.

-Shh… tranquila… sé que duele y fue un poco cruel de mi parte hacerlo sin que te dieras cuenta… -lo dijo con completa sinceridad en su voz –pero créeme, es el modo más conveniente para que el dolor pase rápidamente… -pude sentir cómo comenzaba a acariciar mi cabeza, como si fuera una niña pequeña que se acababa de lastimar. Sonreí ante su comportamiento, no es normal que él demuestre tanto cariño. En ese momento, pude notar cómo el dolor había cesado un poco. Después de todo, Soul tenía razón. Sin perder el tiempo, empecé a mover mis caderas, aún con un poco de dolor, pero quería continuar.

-S-Soul… continúa… -él me miró con la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos. –Descuida… e-estoy b-bien. –Me gustaría dejar de tartamudear para que eso sonara un poco más creíble. Supongo que Soul comprendió lo que quería decir, porque asintió y comenzó a moverse.

Poco a poco, el dolor fue desapareciendo y reemplazado por una ola de placer. Mi compañero lo notó y aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas, hasta que éstas se volvieron más fuertes. Sin embargo, sentí que Soul aún se estaba reteniendo, y conociéndolo, sé que no demostrará su verdadera personalidad hasta que yo haga algo. Pero, ¿qué…? Sonreí.

Soul seguía con el mismo ritmo, pero yo lo fui desacelerando. Él gruñó y trató de retomar el control, pero se lo volví a impedir. Lo volvió a intentar y yo se lo volví a impedir. Esta vez se enojó mucho, me tomó de las muñecas y las posicionó sobre mi cabeza. Con mirada retadora, me hizo frente. Yo sólo sonreía.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡¿EH? –De acuerdo… eso SÍ me asustó. ¿Tantos deseos tenía de hacerme suya? Entonces, recordé cuál era mi objetivo.

-Eso mismo te pregunto yo… -respondí lo más tranquila posible, aunque siendo sincera, no creo soportar mucho. Él arqueó una ceja sin comprender mi mensaje. _'Rayos…Si Soul no termina pronto, creo que enloqueceré'._ –Creí haberte dicho que no te retuvieras. Si en verdad me amas, ¡muéstrame cómo eres realmente en la cama! –dije finalmente, aunque eso sí que me avergonzó. Al principio, Soul se sorprendió por mi comentario, pero luego sonrió.

-Vaya… y yo que creía que te conocía, creo que me llevara más tiempo el conocer cómo realmente eres. –Dijo cerca de mi oído. –No puedo esperar para hacerlo, pero supongo que antes querrás que te demuestre cómo realmente soy, ¿verdad? –y luego retomó el ritmo de las envestidas. Pero pude notar que éstas eran distintas a las anteriores. Eran mucho más rápidas y fuertes.

Ante tales movimientos, comencé a gemir. Creo que hasta gritaba del placer y la excitación. Pero no podía evitarlo, ya que la fuerza con la cual Soul me envestía era descomunal, inimaginable, inigualable. Era increíble. Él también comenzó a decir mi nombre, hasta que tocamos juntos el cielo y finalizamos diciendo nuestros nombres al mismo tiempo. Habíamos llegado al orgasmo, juntos.

Soul se desplomó sobre mí. Nuestros cuerpos estaban sudados, jadeantes y excitados de sobremanera. No pude evitar sonreír y volteé a ver el rostro de Soul. Él también se volteó y me miró. Sonrió mostrándome su típica sonrisa de tiburón.

-¿Feliz? –Supongo que habrá notado mi cara de confusión, por lo que prosiguió. –Ya te mostré cómo soy realmente, ahora es tu turno…

Sonreí y dije –Bueno… ¿por qué no? Después de todo, la razón por la que vine a tu habitación fue porque no podía dormir debido a tus ronquidos.

-Ah… eso… verás… -Soul comenzó a balbucear cosas incomprensibles, hasta que suspiró y finalmente dijo –La razón por la que roncaba era porque estaba soñando contigo. –Dijo sonrojado.

-¿Eh? Quieres decir que, la razón por la que no podías dormir era porque –tragué un poco de saliva y sonrojada dije -¿tenías fantasías eróticas conmigo?

-P-Pues… sí… Pero eso ya no importa. No es cool pensar en el pasado. –Me sonrió, tomó mi cintura, me atrajo hacia él y finalizó diciendo -¿Vamos por el segundo round? ¿O es que quieres seguir durmiendo?

Reí un poco y le contesté – ¿Bromeas? El insomnio sigue presente en mí.

-Oh… entonces, supongo que debo cansarte para que puedas dormir bien, ¿no?

-Pues yo creo que sí…

-En ese caso, continuemos. –y comenzó a besarme, pero esta vez no fue tan apasionado como al principio. –De todos modos, no dormirás durante mucho tiempo…

Me hubiera gustado contestarle, pero con sus besos me era imposible. Sin embargo, estaba de acuerdo en algo. El insomnio era lo mejor que te podía pasar con un compañero como Soul en tu departamento.

**Bien… eso es todo por hoy…**

**A mi parecer no quedó tan mal, pero pudo quedar mejor ¿no?**

**Díganme qué es lo que piensan en un ****review****… si quieren…**

**Pero para que quede en claro, me gusta mucho leerlos y más aún responderles, ya que así hago más amigos…**

**Si quieren saber cómo surgió la idea sólo pregunten y se los cuento en el mensaje porque si no sería demasiado largo para escribirlo…**

**¡Ah! Casi lo olvido… He estado pensando en una nueva historia sobre Soul y Maka y acerca de cómo se conocieron… ¿Ustedes qué dicen?**

**¡Les advierto! Aún no tengo un final planeado así que no prometo nada… y además puede que sea BASTANTE largo… ¿Quieren que tenga ****lemmon****? Díganmelo en el ****review****…**

**¿Un adelanto? Pues… sólo les digo que será amor a primera vista y que Maka tendrá novio, y que… ¡NO SERÁ SOUL!**

**¡Listo! Lo dije… si quieren saber, deberán escribirme un ****review****… Estaba pensando en un mínimo de 5 para escribir mi nuevo fic… pero en fin… todo depende de ustedes…**

**Sin más que decir, me despido…**

**Nos leemos…**

_**Romy Brujita fuera!**___**=D**


End file.
